


sometimes I don't believe

by chartreuser, tiptoe39



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, insecure Ovi, written in tandem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 18:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11319111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chartreuser/pseuds/chartreuser, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiptoe39/pseuds/tiptoe39
Summary: Nicky comes home from Worlds. Ovi isn't sure he wants to be there.Written in tandem - one sentence by one author/one sentence by the other. Because why not. :)





	sometimes I don't believe

Sweden was nice; winning Worlds was nice; but Nicky misses home. 

It didn't seem like he'd spent that much time away, but something in him still settles when he sees Ovi, sprawled over the sofa with one of the dogs. He drops his suitcase, and it thuds to the floor, then tips over and lands heavily on its side.

Ovi seems to just register him then, his head craning to flash him a slight, tired smile. "Oh," he says, and "hey," like Nicky had just returned from the grocery store, or walking one of the dogs.

"Hey," Nicky says. He fights for more words, because someone's got to have more words, but they're stuck -- not in his throat, but lower, maybe deep in his gut.

Ovi seems to take pity on him then, or something of the sort, because he pats the empty space beside him instead. 

A smile rises to Nicky's lips, and he bites it back. "What have you been doing," Nicky asks, and tucks himself into the space beside Ovi.

Ovi shifts as he shrugs, making space, then filling it again as he lets his shoulder bump against Nicky's, lets their legs brush together. "Nothing important," he says.

"Yes, well," Nicky says, letting the smile twitch at his lips, "I can see that."

Ovi quirks his lips up at him, and swats him halfheartedly. "You're world champion now," he says. "Too important for me."

"Ovi," Nicky says, sighing a little, "Since when have I ever become too important for you?"

Ovi chuckles then, a low soft sound, and lifts his fingers to run them along the underside of Nicky's jaw. "Always, I guess," says Ovi, leaning across the short distance to kiss him chastely on the mouth.

Nicky has to fight not to lean in, deepen the kiss, grab hold of Ovi with anxious hands. "I miss you," Nicky says, once it's ended, and Ovi seems to retreat further away from where they'd started out.

"No, you don't." 

Nicky flinches.

Ovi grins at him then, but it's not a happy grin, and it feels like Nicky's seeing it from a mile away.

"Why do you say that," Nicky asks, hating the way his voice cracks.

"What do you mean, why do I say that? You trying to say you missed me, this whole time you were off winning gold? Come on, I've done it too -- I know."

Nicky's fingers curl into his own hands. "So what you're saying is," he teases, "you wouldn't have missed me?"

Ovi raises his eyebrows at him. "Maybe not--" he starts, then shakes his head.

Nicky sighs, reaching over to rub his thumb over the knuckles of Ovi's closed fist. "That's what I thought," he says gently.

Ovi tilts his head back onto the couch then, looking at Nicky with his eyes half lidded. "It's different," he mumbles, but there's a warmth about him now that wasn't there a few seconds ago, and Nicky's heart skips.

"How," Nicky prods, edging closer to Ovi, close enough that he could tuck his head into the crevice of neck and shoulder.

"Because," Ovi starts, turning, nodding forward -- bringing their mouths close enough to breathe the same air. 

"Because you don't think I want you back?" Nicky sighs, smiles, touches their foreheads together briefly. "Ovi-- I have no idea where you got that from. I'm here, aren't I? Unless you don't want me here, that is."

Ovi takes in a sharp breath; his hands, hands that have touched and teased and withdrawn and closed, now fall to Nicky's face hard and firm. "Of course I want you here," Ovi says, "I just..."

"You never think I feel the same," Nicky tells him sternly, "but I do. It's been too long for me to pretend otherwise, don't you think?"

"I think," Ovi says, and there's a shy smile darting at the corners of his lips, "but sometimes I don't believe."

"Ovi," Nicky says, and they're close enough that his voice can drop to a whisper now, so quiet that he can barely hear it, "You know I love you, right?"

"You--" Ovi swallows, and blinks, and breathes a shaky breath.

"Don't feel pressured to say it back," Nicky breathes out, watching him carefully, "I just wanted you to know."

For an instant, just a fraction of a moment, the grin that spills over Ovi's face fills the room with sunshine; then it's gone and they're kissing, Ovi's mouth on his warm and ardent, Ovi's hands cradling his face and sliding into his hair.

"Don't be silly," Nicky says, once the kiss has ended, once Ovi's pulled away, but not far enough to slip out of Nicky's reach, "Is it really that much of a surprise to you?"

Ovi hmmmms loudly, his face bright, his eyes glittering like Nicky hasn't seen since before the season ended. "Sometimes it can be hard to tell," Ovi says. "You just have to keep reminding me from now on, so I believe it, okay?"

"I'll remind you for as long as you'll let me," Nicky says, leaning their foreheads together. "Maybe you'll get sick of me then."

"Maybe not," Ovi counters, and, after a long silence, adds, "Welcome home."


End file.
